


Do Over

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar Wedding, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, blink and you miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Gen is feeling a little insecure about their future, but Senku puts all of his fears to rest.Or:Gen and Senku get married in an izakaya.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 147





	Do Over

**Author's Note:**

> This was a late night thought that turned into an obsession and I can't tell you guys how much I adore the end result. 💕
> 
> This is an AU set in present day, and though I didn't explicitly mention it, Suika is Ruri and Chrome's child. I didn't tag everyone since some characters are just a barely there mention, but just about everyone from the main cast is there. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! 💕

When Gen wakes in the morning, it's to a pounding headache and cottonmouth. His eyes feel gritty and his stomach is churning dangerously.

Just how much did he actually  _ drink _ last night??

He can't remember past the fourth drink Ryusui shoved in his hand, but his body tells him it must be much more than that. Slowly, ever so slowly, he inches his head out from beneath the pillow to squint around the, thankfully, darkened bedroom. He's alone in the rumpled sheets, but on the nightstand is a bottle of water and a couple small, white pills sitting on top of a little blue sticky note.

"Bless you, Senku-chan," he murmurs, sitting up just enough to be able to swallow the pills and a few mouthfuls of water. He exhales softly as he snuggles back into the bed before reaching out for the sticky note. 

_ At the lab. Should be back by dinner. Call if you die from alcohol poisoning. -S _

Gen huffs a laugh and sets the note back on the nightstand. “Always so considerate…” Gen scrubs his hands over his face and frowns when something scratches his face. He pulls his left hand back and frowns at the small plastic ring adorning his left hand. “A gacha ring..?” he mumbles. The plastic red stone is stuck in a silver painted plastic setting; it’s cute, for a cheap piece of plastic, but what is it doing on his ring finger..? He rolls over, feeling around the bed for his phone, and sighs when he can’t find it. 

He’s going to have to get out of bed.

\---

Ten minutes later, he’s managed to find his phone in the pile of his clothes on Senku’s bedroom floor after a quick trip to the bathroom. His head is still throbbing and his stomach is tumbling dangerously, so he crawls back into bed with one of Senku’s vitamin jelly pouches. He really ought to go home at some point today; he’s been here for almost a week already, and he’s running out of clean clothes. It would make more sense to just move in like everyone keeps saying, but…

Gen frowns when he sees how many unread messages he has. “Seventeen??” He’s even more confused when he actually opens the messages from his friends to find pictures and videos of them from the bar last night. Ryusui sent him pictures of him and Gen taking shots, and Kohaku sent a picture of him sleeping beside their table at the izakaya. She also sent a picture of him resting his head in Senku’s lap while the younger man feeds him gyoza. 

Chrome sent Gen a picture of Gen resting his head on Senku’s shoulder while Senku writes something on a piece of paper in front of them, and then another with Gen smiling brightly while wearing a white dishrag on his head. In a third photo, he and Byakuya are standing arm in arm by the entrance to the izakaya and this is too weird for Gen. He doesn’t open the rest of the messages. Instead, he calls the only one who will give him a straight answer without teasing him: Yuzuriha.

He sucks on his jelly packet anxiously as he waits for her to answer, trying desperately to remember what happened last night. They were just supposed to be celebrating Ryusui’s birthday- how did he end up in the center of everything??

“Good morning, Gen!” Yuzuriha answers, chipper as always. “How are you feeling today?”

“I’m pretty sure I got beaten up last night and no one told me,” he jokes. Yuzuriha laughs and he can hear a door open and close on the other end of the phone. “In all seriousness though… what the hell happened last night..?”

“Ah…” Yuzuriha sounds a little nervous now, “Senku didn’t tell you anything..?”

“He was already gone this morning when I woke up,” Gen finally scoots up in the bed, resting his upper back against the headboard. He tugs the blankets up to cover his bare chest though, feeling chilly in just his boxer briefs. “Was it something bad? I have a ton of messages I haven’t opened yet.” 

“No, no,” Yuzuriha assures. “It wasn’t  _ bad, _ just… something you’ll probably be embarrassed about.”

“Chrome sent me a picture of me with a dish towel on my head,” Gen muses, “I’m not sure how much more embarrassing it can get.”

“Oh, you’d be surprised,” Yuzuriha’s laughs awkwardly.

“Oh god…”

“Well, you passed out for a while, and it all really started after Senku woke you up to go home…”

\---

_ “Gen,” Senku shakes the mentalist’s shoulder, a teasing grin on his face. “You’re gonna be sore sleeping there. Let’s go home.” _

_ “Mmm, I can’t,” Gen mumbles, rubbing his eyes. “I don’t have any clean pajamas at your house.” _

_ “Well you certainly don’t have any clean pajamas at this izakaya either,” Senku huffs, helping Gen sit up. Gen rests his cheek on Senku’s shoulder and the scientist rolls his eyes fondly. “Gen, this isn’t getting up.” _

_ “I wish you two would hurry up and move in together,” Kohaku shakes her head. “It’s been five years now!” _

_ “Gen’s not ready to give up his apartment yet,” Senku reaches for another chicken skewer, prepared to wait for Gen to sober up a little more. “I’m not gonna force it.” _

_ "Why won't you move in with Senku, Gen?" Kohaku pries, prodding at Gen under the table with her toes. Gen clicks his tongue and squints sleepily at her.  _

_ "Do you know how much of a hassle moving is? The boxes and the tape and the- the  _ **_moving?"_ ** _ He scrunches his nose in distaste. “I think not. Plus, trying to find a new place after everything is over is just too stressful.” He reaches for someone’s mug of beer but Senku swiftly snags the mug and replaces it with his own glass of water.  _

_ “You don’t need a new place- just move into Senku’s apartment!” Kohaku laughs. Gen shakes his head, mouth full of water. _

_ “No, no- after we break up, I mean.” Senku stiffens and Kohaku’s eyes widen. _

_ “Who said anything about breaking up?” Senku asks, eyeing Gen suspiciously.  _

_ “No one yet,” Gen shrugs, propping his chin against Senku’s shoulder so he can smile at his boyfriend. “But just look at you, Senku-chan!” He reaches out with both hands to squish Senku’s cheeks together. “Look at this cute face~! And your beautiful brain~! You don't realize just how attractive you are, Senku-chan!" His smile takes on a bittersweet edge. "But you will. You'll realize soon enough that you can have any woman you could possibly want." Gen sighs wistfully. _

_ "You'll find some woman just as smart and good looking as you, maybe at one of your science conferences, and you two will get married and have the cutest little babies. They'll have your hair and eyes and probably develop a cure for all the world's illnesses by the time they're twelve… and I'll be happy for you, because it's what you deserve. You deserve a normal, happy life, Senku-chan." _

_ When he reaches for the beer this time, Senku doesn't stop him. Gen takes a long drink before exhaling heavily and resting his cheek on Senku's shoulder again. "But for now, you're all mine, so I'm gonna enjoy it." A terse silence settles over their small table. _

_ "Chrome," Senku calls to the scientist across the room. "Call Ruri. Tell her I need her to do me a favor." _

\---

"Oh god." Gen wants to suffocate himself. He can't believe he actually told Senku all that. It's the truth, but it's not like he'd ever wanted Senku to know it. 

Of course he wants to move in with Senku, but Senku… Senku is a catch. He's an amazing man who doesn't even realize how many people have their eyes on him, women and men alike. He's going to want to pass on his genes one day, and unfortunately Gen can't help with that.

"What was the favor?" Gen asks. He wants to know, but then again…

\---

_ "Senku-chan?"  _

_ Senku looks up from the papers in front of him and smiles. "Hey, Ruri. Did you get it?" _

_ "I did," she pulls the small plastic capsule out of her jacket pocket and sets it on the table in front of Senku as she kneels beside Kohaku across from him. "Is this one okay?" _

_ Senku gives it a cursory glance and grins as he sets the capsule back on the table. "Perfect! Thanks!" _

_ "Chrome said you wanted me to perform a ceremony of some kind..?" She frowns curiously. "What's going on?" _

_ "We-" _

_ "Senku!" Byakuya suddenly rushes in, startling the room into silence, "What do you mean you're getting married tonight?!" _

_ "Married?!" Chrome shouts. "To who?!" _

_ "Who do you think, dummy?!" Kohaku chunks a celery stick at Chrome.  _

_ "Can you even legally marry Gen?" Kinrou asks, eyebrow raised curiously. "Especially with him so inebriated." _

_ "It won't be legal, no," Senku goes back to writing on the paper in front of him, still grinning. "But who needs legalities?" _

_ Byakuya comes further into the room and grins at what he reads over Senku's shoulder. "Wedding vows?" _

_ "Marriage accord," Senku corrects. _

_ "Of course," Byakuya nods. "While this contract isn't legally binding, we both nearby acknowledge it as law-" this doesn't sound very romantic." He laughs. _

_ "It's not meant to be romantic, it's meant to be peace of mind." _

_ "Wait, wait!" Amaryllis stands suddenly. "We're having a wedding here? Now?? Like this?!" She throws her arm out, motioning at the crowded room. Half eaten dishes are spread out around the tables that have been pushed together, surrounded by people in various states of dress and inebriation. Ryusui and Mozu are both shirtless (again) and Suika looks like she might fall asleep on Kaseki at any moment. "Not to mention your groom is passed out again!" _

_ Senku looks down at Gen, who is drooling on his black slacks, and back at Amaryllis. "You got a better idea?" _

_ "How long will it take you to finish the marriage accord?" She asks. _

_ He squints the papers in front of him. "Another twenty minutes, tops." _

_ "I only need ten." _

\---

_ "Hey Gen," Senku shakes the older man awake again, "wanna get married?" _

_ Gen blinks sleepily up at him. "To who?" _

_ "To me, you ditz," Senku laughs. "Who else are you planning to marry?" _

_ "Just you," Gen smiles up at Senku and the scientist clears his throat, cheeks suddenly feeling a little warm. _

_ "Well, if you wanna get married, you better wake up. You gotta be able to walk down the aisle.” He holds a gyoza against Gen’s lips, enraptured by the way Gen looks up at him from under long, soft lashes. Soft pink lips wrap around the dumpling, eyes never leaving Senku’s, and gently bite into the tender dumpling. There’s a flash of his pink tongue as Gen licks the sauce from his lips and Senku swallows, throat suddenly feeling tight- _

_ “Ahem,” Senku jolts. Kohaku grins wryly down at them. “Don’t start the honeymoon yet. You haven’t even said “I do”.” _

_ True to her word, and with a little bit of help, Amaryllis has the room cleaned and ready for a wedding in a little under 15 minutes. The tables are separated again, leaving a narrow aisle for Gen to walk down. Amaryllis had laid down everyone's jackets, making a rainbow colored pathway, and Ruri, Suika, and Francois had quickly folded a small bouquet of roses out of napkins and straws. The “archway” is empty wooden crates Ryusui asked to borrow from the shop owner with a white tablecloth thrown over them, and it doesn’t actually look bad. For being cobbled together so quickly, the room actually looks nice. _

_ “Should I call my parents?” Gen asks as he peers into the room. He’s munching on a chicken kebab, sauce all over his chin, completely oblivious to the stares of the other patrons, and it makes Senku laugh while Ryusui attempts to slick back his hair. _

_ “How does it defy gravity?!” He cries, slathering Senku’s hair with more product.  _

_ “Definitely don’t call your parents,” Ukyo sighs and wipes the sauce off of Gen’s face. “Your mother would be horrified.” _

_ “My manager?” Gen suggests, raising the kebab for another bite. Ukyo takes the kebab and frowns, wiping Gen’s mouth again. _

_ “Absolutely not the manager either.” _

_ Gen pouts. “Who’s going to walk me down the aisle then?” Byakuya steps forward, an amused smirk playing on his lips, and offers Gen his hand. _

_ “I know I’m not actually your dad, but I’ll be kind of like your dad once you two get married. It’d be my honor to escort someone as beautiful as you down the aisle.” He winks at Gen, and Senku clicks his tongue. _

_ “Oi, that’s my boyfriend,” Senku reminds, heading in to take his place at the other end of the jacket aisle. “You’re supposed to give him away, not run away with him.” _

_ “Damn. I was this close,” Byakuya teases. Gen laughs and takes Byakuya’s hand.  _

_ “Finishing touches!” Amaryllis smiles excitedly as she drapes a white dishcloth over Gen’s head like a veil. Gen takes the carefully made bouquet from her with a soft smile. “They’re not very sturdy,” she murmurs, “but they’ll do in a pinch.” _

_ “We’re ready in here!” Kohaku calls.  _

_ “Let’s do this!” Ryusui crows, making Amaryllis sigh. _

_ “I guess it’s show time!” _

\---

Gen started swiping through the pictures everyone had sent him while he listened to Yuzuriha retelling the events from last night, and with every photo, his embarrassment fades further and further into the background.

“So we  _ really _ got married last night…” Gen murmurs. His favorite pictures are the ones Francois and Ruri took, because they’re not taken with shaky hands, nor are they pictures of embarrassing moments; they’re soft, almost professional, and they make Gen wish he could remember last night.

“Mmhm,” Yuzuriha hums. “It was… beautiful, in it’s own way.” She laughs softly and Gen has to smile as well. 

“It sure looks like it,” he muses.

“You still don’t remember anything from last night?” She asks. 

“Bits and pieces,” Gen replies, finally sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “Maybe after watching the videos I’ll remember more?”

“I hope so!”

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Gen apologizes when he catches sight of the clock on the wall, “I’ve kept you on the phone all morning. I’m sure he had other plans-”

“No no! It was fine!” Yuzuriha hurries to assure him. “I didn’t mind at all!” 

“You’re as sweet as always, Yuzuriha-chan~” Gen croons. The younger woman laughs and Gen hears the sound of a door opening and closing over the phone again. Maybe she had gone outside to talk to him?

“Maybe a nice hot shower will help bring back some memories?” She suggests.

“Maybe,” Gen agrees, already heading towards the bathroom. “If nothing else, it’ll help with the stench of alcohol.”

“Very true,” she laughs.

\---

The shower doesn’t bring back many memories. 

He can remember bits and pieces from the whole night, but after watching the videos while he sat on the edge of the counter waiting for the shower water to heat up, he desperately wishes he could remember it all. He looked horrible-  _ absolutely terrible- _ but he loved watching every minute of the videos, embarrassment and all. Him walking down the aisle and tripping over his wedding vows, Byakuya and Taiju crying, Mozu catching the bouquet he clumsily tossed over his shoulder and immediately being decked by Kohaku- those are priceless memories. 

He wants a do over.

Senku sitting on the bed when he opens the bathroom door startles a squeak out of him. “Senku-chan!” 

“Good morning, Ishigami-san,” Senku greets, smile as cocky as ever. “How’s that hangover?”

“Nearly gone, thanks,” Gen huffs. He passes by Senku to get to his bag of clothes in the corner, trying to ignore his husband’s smug face.

“How’s it feel to be married?” Senku asks. 

“It feels like I want a do over,” Gen laughs. “I can’t remember most of last night and I-” he falters.

“You what?” Senku pushes.

“...I wish I could,” Gen finishes quietly, hands stilled on the zipper of his bag. “The fact that you and everyone else put all that together in an hour because I was feeling insecure…” 

“I love you, Gen.” Senku’s voice makes Gen turn around. “I didn’t start dating you with half hearted feelings. I don’t have any plans to run off with some imaginary woman and have kids- I don’t have any plans to let go of you. So don’t go around one-sidedly planning my future for me, alright?” Gen nods, throat feeling tight. “I’m not going anywhere. We’re married now, remember? ‘Till death do us part.” He holds up his left hand, showing off his own plastic ring with a dark green stone in it and Gen barks out a laugh. Senku smiles, and when he holds his hand out, Gen takes it without hesitation, allowing Senku to pull him in close enough for him to wrap his arms around Gen’s waist. 

“Do you still want a do over?” Senku asks, lips brushing Gen’s collar bone.

“Mmm,” Gen hums, running his hands through Senku’s hair gently, “I think I do. The videos and pictures were great, but I kind of want to remember my own wedding. Maybe I’ll wear a real veil instead of a dishrag,” he teases.

“I should probably wear a suit, too,” Senku nods to himself. 

“Probably,” Gen agrees, lips curling up in a warm smile.

“We better get to a bridal shop then,” Senku sighs. Gen blinks.

“Excuse me..?”

“If you want me to have a tuxedo, we need to get to a store before everyone shows up this evening.” Gen pulls back to stare down at Senku wide eyed.

“You can’t possibly mean-”

“Is tonight too soon for a do over?” 

Gen kinda wants to punch Senku in his smirking face, but he also wants to kiss him. Honestly, he shouldn’t even be surprised at this point. He dips down and kisses Senku, full of passion and love and every feeling he’s never been able to put a name to in the last five years they’ve been dating- and when they finally part, his heart is racing. Butterflies are doing an aerial ballet in his stomach, and Senku is looking at him like he hung the moon.

“Tonight is perfect for a do over.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to attempt to draw Gen in.his wedding attire. If all goes well, I'll post the pictures to my Twitter. If it doesn't go well... You can just imagine him however you like. xD


End file.
